The present invention relates to a tune-producing feeding utensil, such as a spoon or a fork. When a baby's mouth contacts with the bowl or prongs of the spoon or fork of the present invention, music or voice will be sent out from the spoon or fork to attract and encourage the baby to enjoy feeding itself concentratively.
Nowadays, most families have only one or two children and they are always the most cherished thing of the parents. Sometimes, the children are unduly pampered. For instance, most small babies like to play around while taking a meal. Some parents would rather to laboriously bring the bowl and spoon or fork in an attempt to follow and feed the baby. It will, therefore, take a considerably long time to finish the meal. The parents are exhausted and the food is no longer warm and delicious. Even when the baby is old enough to feed itself slowly, some parents may still decide to feed the baby. This might very possibly result in a delayed age of the babies for them to feed themselves and forms confusion to the parents. It is therefore desirable to find a way to eliminate the confusion of the parents in feeding their babies.